Eternal Bliss of Ecstasy
by Teshia14
Summary: The outcome of hasty decisions aren't always pleasant. Appreciation can mean greatly to someone, and could direct one to the better light in life. Wil/Phobos pairing (AU a little bit).


_**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H or neither am I gaining any profits from writing this. Do enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Eternal Bliss of Ecstasy**_

It was a warm sunny morning, one of those mornings when everything was just perfect. The streets were busy, crowded with sellers and customers, all who carried big bright smiles on their faces. Everything seemed normal in the kingdom of Meridian.

There was a big commotion between a woman and a seller. The woman wanted to purchase the fish, but demanded it was too expensive. She hadn't gotten that kind of money, and claimed her family needed the food pronto to sustain a stable nutrition. The fish cost around thirty cents which was a fairly decent deal. Weary of the argument, the seller acquiescence her bargain since there was no other choice. With a feeling of content, the woman walked away with a favorable bargain.

**_(Acquiescence means to accept; give in)._**

Meanwhile in the castle was Prince Phobos: the once villainous, defeated, sly, charming and arrogant prince. He stood next to the windows, watching the hectic life of the villagers which seemed unnatural to him. The villagers had stressful lives, some which doesn't make any sense to the prince. He never noticed the struggles and the hardships of being a commoner; he merely misjudged them often and never lend a helping hand when needed.

Nevertheless, that was all going to change now, that he was brought back to his senses. Stripped of his royal garments and status until he could win back the people and Elyon's forgiveness for his crimes. After all it was a fair way for him to be punished of his crimes, when his sister, Queen Elyon gave him a second chance. The prince didn't resent the idea altogether, but accepted gladly which was unlike him; there were gossips that he might be planning something devious once again.

Life wasn't royalty for him anymore, he lived among the servants, and serve the queen. Living around these kind of people was the dilemma, but he chose this punishment. Even though, this wasn't enough penalty for his sins: the scathe and detriment he caused to others was not something he wanted to remember. As long as he lived, these problems won't dissolve in vapors, but remained in him, both in his heart and soul eternally.

**_(Scathe means injury; harm and detriment means a cause of harm or damage)._**

* * *

A knock disturbed Phobos from his thoughts. "It's open. Please do come in," he said.

The visitor: a young woman around twenty emerged from the door. She was dressed in white from head to toe, the light so dazzling from her dress that it could damage one's retina.

She bent at the waist, dutifully bowing, trying to maintain her composure. Unable to remain poise, she glanced up at Phobos, a scowled expression settled on her once smiling face.

"What brings you here?" Phobos asked, his gaze resting on her face. She looked familiar to him, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"My lord, Queen Elyon sent me here to inform that you're needed. Her majesty would like to talk to you about specific matters. She said so herself."

Once again the woman was about to bowed, but Phobos rested a hand on her shoulder, stopping her. "No need to be so proper and prim. If I may ask, why does my sister wish to see me now?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, my lord. She didn't tell me the specifics."

"Oh, I see," he drawled, "Why aren't you afraid of me? Most clearly despises me as a hypocrite." Her reaction was hidden since a veil covered her face.

"Queen Elyon has great expectant for you. It's not in my rules to question your actions, my lord. I'm merely a servant," she replied, her voice held gravity in it. Phobos watched the woman in admiration for her intelligence.

His lips curved into a smile. "I don't mean to offense you. But your intelligence is advanced for that of a servant."

"Thank you, my lord. I have been an avid reader, always teaching myself smart remarks. But I'm afraid that I hadn't shown you anything remarkable to receive such a highly phrase. I acted just like any servants. There is nothing special in my behaviour or my actions."

"That's impressive. I never met someone who self-taught themselves the valves of educational activity."

She took a moment to cogitated, and stated, "You don't seem like the villain everyone claims you are."

She shook her head in dubiety. _I don't know why I'm doing this, but it better work. This is mortifying._

**_(Cogitated means to think deeply and dubiety means to be unsure)._**

* * *

The woman led him downwards a dim hallway lit up with candles on the path. He followed her silent in pursuit, not questioning her motives because she gave the notion of a trustworthy person. They came across several spiral staircases, and the stairs looked interminable.

**_(Interminable means never - ending)._**

"Sorry for intruding." The young woman halted to the voice. Phobos watched for her reaction, sensing none. "This isn't the way to the throne - room? I know this for a fact. So where are you taking me?" He cocked an eyebrow at her, with a finger on his lower lip.

She took a moment to reconsider the meaning of his words. "I - I am sorry, but I don't understand. Could you please repeat yourself?" she questioned him, with the torch in her hand; shedding the light.

"I made myself clear, but for your sake, I will repeat myself. Where are you taking me?"

She bit her lower lip, as a feeling of fear swept over her. Then chuckled; an easiness laugh mixed with nervousness.

"To the queen, my lord."

"Queen? Well, the way is wrong to the throne - room. Did you by any chance get the direction wrong?"

She heaved a sigh._ How dumb of you to take the wrong way? You know this castle well. He is suspecting something. Time to think of something and fast. It better had be reasonable and sensible._

"There is no reason to be nervous. It's an honest mistake. I will send myself to my sister."

The young woman looked at the curtain.

"This curtain has a great pattern. The bed of roses blended with the animals well. They looked so peaceful, lost in the wonders of nature. Don't you think?"

"Yes, I never noticed that before. It does look like a zealous piece of work."

The young woman did not reply, but kept her gaze fixed on the curtain behind the wall.

"Is something wrong?" Phobos said. "You seemed lost, that's all."

"I'm fine. There is nothing wrong with me. I'm just fine."

"Okay, I see. That's good to know."

Fruition slapped him on the back, like when hurricane slammed trees down with its redoubtable intensity.

**_(Fruition means to realize)._**

Phobos smiled, a facial gesture of express mirth.

"My sister did not called for me, did she?"

"Yes, her majesty did called for you."

"I don't believe that. It's unlike Queen Elyon. I never asked, but why is your face hidden?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

She paced back and forth on her heels. "It's the truth, my lord," she said, "and it's what makes me quite unique."

Phobos moved closer to her, and grasped for the veil; since it was not affixed, it dropped to the floor.

_Will: the guardian; keeper of the heart? What's she doing here? The disguise? Oh, she - they thinks that I'm up to no good. I can't blame them. But the undercover!_ Phobos thought to himself, as he allowed the abrupt actions to settle in.

* * *

The room became unusually quiet. Phobos grabbed her hands in a rough way because of the anger stirring in his mind. She lied to him, not that he could blame her, but that doesn't mean he was going to accept it. He dragged her hands, and pulled her to the fifth staircase. They walked until they reached a room that darkness had crept in; the sun streamed down in from the window. Apparently, that was the only available source of light.

He then released his grip on her hands, to which she gave out a sign of relief. The area on her wrist where he enticed his hands around was red: the blood rushing to her veins. Will know that he didn't wanted to hurt her, but the betrayal that shone in his eyes suggested otherwise.

Without a detection, Phobos suddenly yanked his lips on hers hungrily. Surprisingly, Will found herself responding, not once but twice. She willingly parted her lips to give him access to her mouth. A blaze of heat with undying passion rushed throughout her body. Her body did betrayed her, but she couldn't care who was kissing her because it felt so right. The kiss wasn't sweet, but rough like bitter - sweet nectar, yet so good. It lasted for seconds before Will maintained the strength to break free.

"The kiss did not happen? Remember that. And we never had this conversation," Will said in a provoked voice._ Why you did kiss me, you scoundrel?_ She wanted to yell at him, but restrained her temper.

Phobos smiled, as if enjoying her outburst. "Darling, now don't be so prune to our love - the nourishment of our existent. How could I ever forget that magical joining of our mouths as one?" he asked himself, rather than her. "It's impossible, just not a possibility that I will consider." He reached for her hands, but failed miserably, as she moved backwards, hastened to escape from the room.

"Ha-ha-ha, what love is there between us? None that I am aware of." Her eyes lit up of laughter; droplets of them emerging from her lips, taunting him.

He appeared taken back, stumbling on the small dent in the floor. It took him some time before he made a full recovery of retaining his balance. The fall received more bubbles of hysterical laughter from his companion.

"The kiss didn't mean anything to you? Your lips informed me otherwise. The quivering and the easily access doesn't exactly - justify your point?" He raised an eyebrow, then cursed at himself for letting his self - image to be seen in such an absurd manner because of his stupidity, regarding the fall before.

She sighed. "You must have imagined that reaction. Because I don't remember that silly kiss that way."

"Enlighten me then." _Denying once again now, are we?_ He was about to say that, but pushed it aside.

"You - Phobos, the most sinister villain that I had encounter so far," she mustered up her courage, "want to know my reaction?" Will stood in the doorway with her hands over her mouth. Her eyes twinkled in amazement when she glared up at Phobos.

"Again with the evil. I was evil, remember? Not anymore." He fussed with her words, clearly out of annoyance. "And yes, as a matter of fact, I am interested in your feelings. Is that so wrong?"

"No, of course not. Just surprising," she replied.

"Define surprising?" he asked.

"Well, I - I don't know how to put it into words. It's like a deer and a fox being friends." She braced herself on the door, pushing a foot forward. "See, that's just impossible. That's how I see you caring about someone else than yourself."

"What kind of person do you take me for exactly, Will?"

She stiffed a laughter, as an uneasiness feeling swept over her. "I - I'm not sure. The epitome of my problems?"

"Problems? What problems?"

* * *

The air became unusually sizzling: the fire soaring engulfing anything in its path. Beads of sweat appeared on Will's forehead as her breathing became harder, getting higher as time passed. She saw a dirty old paper, and bent over to picked it up and fawned herself. An atrocious smell reached her nostrils, filled with the mixture of old rags and dirty garbage.

She gagged in disgust, and immediately the paper was thrown on the floor. Her gaze quickly shifted to her hands, which she began to examined thoroughly checking for bugs or any peculiar creature. Nonetheless, a sense of relief spread through the guardian's body as she discovered it was safe.

Phobos didn't understand what the big fuss was about, and how that dirty piece of paper appeared on the castle's floor. It must have been the guards, who sometimes slacked around. Just a thought though, no need to accuse someone. There was no evidence present. First and foremost, it was just a paper, not of any important valve for a commotion.

"That was disgusting. It's not healthy, you know to leave a dirty old paper around?" She wrinkled her up nose, and puckered up her lips. "There's nothing wrong with being wary of garbage."

He sighed. "All this fuss over a silly piece of paper?" He lifted a hand to his forehead, and alleviated the tension away.

**_(Alleviated means to make problems, suffering, tension better)._**

"Um... yeah. Not acceptable. I never thought you were dirty. And about my problems, " she said. "You caused troubles just for power. How selfish can you be." It was more of a statement, than a question.

"I admit that I did caused others harm when I shouldn't have. But I did it because... never mind." His silver eyes held a great animosity towards her words, they seemed to pricked into his soul.

**_(Animosity means a great dislike)._**

"I never meant to hurt you, but what you had done is still unforgivable. No excuses will fix the mistakes," she retorted, while forgetting the malodor that came from the paper. "I can't forgive you. It's just not who I am. I abide by justice."

**_(Malodor means stink; horrible stench; foul odor; reek; smelly)._**

* * *

The words spoken before had an immense impact on Phobos; he knew that he was not an outstanding person, but hearing it from her stimulated more infliction. It was like the hot lava descending out of the volcano, preparing to be exposed to the world. A woman who was his enemy had the charms to bring forward these feelings that were absurd.

Everything that occurred in the past hours seemed impossible, implausible: the kiss; the lying; the jokes. Worst of all, Phobos having feelings for Will because of a kiss. It was like a bad nightmare, but only this time it was realistic, all too tangible. What had already been done can't be changed; it's the honest truth.

Will opened her mouth as if to speak, but no words rolled off the top of her tongue. Then she sealed it up again, having animosity for the dreadful silence and herself for not being able to speak.

Will bent her head down as in failure, admitting that she was wrong. After all, Phobos did not complain or planned any devious plans to get rid of her. Instead, he let his lips lingered on hers; the sweet tangy feeling of... she didn't know what. For as long her plans goes, they were otiose now; there were no threats bothering Meridian at the moment.

_**(Otiose means useless; idle; indolent).**_

She wanted to disappear, but her strong determination won't have none of that. Her pride nudged at her to make things rectify: apologize to Phobos, and asked for his forgiveness. Definitely, not something she desired, but requisite to do because it will lighten up the mood and was the right thing.

**_(Requisite means to made necessary by reasons or regulations)._**

* * *

Will bit her lower lips, tasting the blood in her mouth, and stride over in the location Phobos stood. He was lost in the clouds, the enormous variety of imagination.

She tapped him slightly on the shoulder. "Hey, I shouldn't have -"

He removed her hand away. "Shouldn't have what? Accuse me? You are not at fault. After all, I did unforgivable crimes relentlessly." His interaction was stiffly; his eyes cold and dark, containing no visible emotion.

"True, you did all of those but changed along the process," she conceded. "And I should have trusted Elyon on this. I guess this is all too new to me: you being good."

"I don't need anyone sympathizing me. I appreciate your concerns, but none of this is your fault. I understand," he calmly stated, "your reactions. It's normal for you to be wary of me. After all, we were major enemies."

"I see your point." Will lifted the shawl off her shoulders. "Now, that's better. And Phobos, you have changed, really." He shuddered at her comment.

"Yes, I guess I did. Never thought about it that way before."

"You're agreeing with me? That's absurd!" Her eyes narrowed in contrast with a hint of surprise in them. "That kiss must have messed up your brain or something." Sarcastically added.

"I guess I am. A kiss don't have any hold on me, darling."

She twisted her lips, and furrowed her eyebrows. "Yes, that's what you say. Why did you kiss me? Why?"

"Because I don't know. I guess something triggered in me," Phobos threw at her. "I have been spending too much with those people," he muttered under his breath.

"Lost in the moment? You're attracted to me and the passion was irresistible." She lifted her hands to wrap them over his neck, but swung it around the contrary direction, knocking the wall nearby. "Damn it," she grunted under clenched teeth.

"A - Are you okay?" he stammered on his way over to her.

She met his eyes and their eyes locked. "I'm fine, thanks," she said coolly.

He held out his hand. "You sure?"

She stared at his palm before sliding hers in his. "Yes, pretty sure."

Phobos frowned as her elegant smooth fingers touched his skin. He didn't believe the notoriety in her words since she cringed as he gently rubbed a thumb against her swollen hand.

"It doesn't look that good to me." He examined her hand carefully. She felt a heat of wave rushing to her cheeks at his touch.

"It's fine, just fine." She quickly pulled her hand away, looking at the floor.

"If you say so. I do believe that hand of yours needs medical attention."

So, he did figured it out. "Whatever. I said it's fine. Okay?" Will retorted.

"Yes, you did. I'm just concern, that's all."

"Don't be. There's no relationship between us that involves -"

He shook his head. "Will, shouldn't we drop this unnecessary argument?"

She nodded. "For the time being, yes."

She let her eyes wandered across the long fingers. She pushed away the visual image of that hand running her hair. "Sure." She slipped her hands once away in his, and tried not to wince.

"What are you implying?" His eyebrows knitted together.

"Nothing important." The corner of her mouth kicked up.

* * *

The darkness of the room crept up on them, catching up on the undying silence. Suddenly, Will felt a strong intense force around her wrist. Phobos had grabbed her wrist: the one that wasn't hurt in a rough way; he wanted to help her. Will struggled against his strong grip to be free.

Will shifted around only to found her face inches apart from his. The heart became irresistible in the room, spreading around. Phobos bent down and his lips touched hers briefly, and then pulled away, but Will yanked his face down and kissed him back hungrily, returning for more. The kiss lasted for few seconds, which felt like hours.

"I'm so sorry, Will. I shouldn't have," Phobos said in a strangled voice.

She flicked a finger over his face, feeling the smooth texture. "It's okay. I - I feel like there is something between us, and I would like to figure it out."

He appeared taken back. "I don't know what to say."

"Say yes, please. When you kissed me, something changed in me."

"I do admit, there's something between us. But I'm not sure that's such a good idea."

"What you get to lose?" she asked.

"Nothing." He shuddered at her comment, thinking of the possibilities.

"Preciously." Her lips curved into a smile._ I must be out of my mind to suggest a relationship with my former enemy, but who knows. This might just turn out okay._

* * *

**_A/N:_** **_This was my first time writing for W.I.T.C.H. Phobos and Will did strayed from their original personality from time to time. I hate getting that in a Fanfic. Writing this took me three months to plan, and two weeks to write and edit. I'm open to constructive criticism. Thanks for reading. _**


End file.
